Dragon Ball Z A new Future
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Gohan and Videl are cloer then ever. What coud be the secret thats making them bond even closer? Will it affect their future? Stay Tuned and find out.
1. Secrets Bared

Gohan fixed up everything in his room as Goten ran in. "She's Here!!! She's Here"Goten shouted happily running out of the room as quickly as he had entered. He had a crush on Videl.And in return Videl thought that Goten was quiet cute.Gohan went into the living room to see Videl sitting down with ChiChi and Bulma.Videl looked at him.  
  
"Hey Gohan"Videl said as Gohan looked at her, it had been 3 years since the defeat of Majin Buu and still Gohan didn't have the courage to tell his true feelings.They had been dating for those 3 years, and still he was afraid. He had only told her how he felt twice and she blushed at the speech and never answered him.But he knew that they loved eachother, and besides there was a secret that was keeping them together.  
  
"Hey"Gohan said as he sat down next to her. ChiChi smiled after all those time that she and Bulma had tried to get the two together, they didn't look like they were even going out."Videl, are you doing anything this weeked?"ChiChi asked as Gohan looked at her.  
  
"No"Videl answered as she grabbed his hands and laced his fingers with hers. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Well then you must come to our reunion tommorow night, you'll get to meet all of the other fighters and have a chat session with myself,18 and Bulma"ChiChi said  
  
"That is if you don't mind talking to us"Bulma said sipping her coffee.Videl shook her head.  
  
"I'll be there, but shouldn't you get going i don't think the movies gonna wait for you, wheres Trunks?"Videl asked as Goten sat on her lap.  
  
"Trunks with Vegeta"Goten piped up from his spot.ChiChi and Bulma grabbed their purse.  
  
"We're off, you be a good boy ok Goten"ChiChi sad kissing both her sons foreheads.Gohan smiled at his mother.  
  
"Bye Mom"Goten said  
  
"Love you Mother"Gohan said as the two left, Goten turned to the two."Can we play now?"Goten asked  
  
Videl and Gohan laughed."You betcha how about you get the game of twister and we'll play"Videl said as the young saiyan jumped off her lap and into another room.  
  
"You sure you can do it"Gohan asked gently brushing his lips against her neck.She nodded."I'm fine im not an invalid" she said as Goten ran out.He placed the game on the ground and set it up as Videl stood up.So did Gohan.  
  
"Okay Goten im gonna waste you"Videl said as Gohan spinned the board.  
  
*****  
  
That night when Videl got home her father was there. She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Daddy, theres something i need to tell you"Videl said sitting in front of her father. He put down hsi nespaper.  
  
"What is it SugarPlum?"Hercule asked  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"OH MY, MY POOR SWEET BABY HOW'D HE DO THIS TO YOU"Hercule shouted as there was a knock on the door. A servant entered the room.  
  
"Miss, there is a Son Gohan and Eraser here"the servant said,Videl nodded."Let them in Mya"Videl said looking at her father. "We'll talk later" she ran off.  
  
"Where did i go wrong?"Hercule asked himself as he watched his daughter run out of the house. For a 21 year old she was awefully talented and she had a pretty good life and was becoming an adult.  
  
Videl ran over to Gohan and kissed his cheek.Then she ran over to Eraser and gave her a hug.  
  
"whats the big surprise?, Gohan wouldn't tell me"Eraser said as Videl grabbed her arm and dragged her off into the corner she began to whisper."Oh, your joking OH MY GOD, thats excellent news, wait til Sharpner hears"Eraser said as Gohan walked over to them. He grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"NO"Gohan said as Eraser began to cry, "That hurt"  
  
"I'm sorry"Gohan said apologising as Videl walked over to him.She looked at him and then faced Eraser."I'll tell him myself"Videl answered "Now isn't sharpner meeting us at the movies in five minutes"  
  
*****  
  
Videl and Gohan walked up to Sharpner.She laced his fingers with hers. Eraser followed the two.  
  
"Hey Sharpner"Gohan said as Sharpner turned around with a grunt. Videl kicked his leg.  
  
"Ouch what was that for?"Sharpner asked as Gohan stared at her."You need to be more nicer, he'll be around a lot more"Videl answered  
  
"Fine"Sharpner said rudely facing Gohan. But Gohan was already at the ticket counter.Videl walked up to gohan and leaned on the bench.He pulled her closer as he got handed the tickets.The group went in. Sharpner bought Eraser a bottle of Diet Coke, a box of popcorn, she was gonna share that with sharpner and an ice cream.Sharpner had a bottle of normal coke,ice cream and a chocolate bar.Gohan bought Videl a bottle of Diet Coke,A box of popcorn, a chocolate bar, and some bubblegum.Whereas Gohan had a bottle of coke (2L), a box of popcorn, chocolate bars, lollies, bubblegum,caramel popcorn and some chips.  
  
As they sat down, Videl cuddled up to Gohan as Sharpner and Eraser began to kiss."Do you have enough?, i don't want you to have to get up half way through the movie"Videl asked he nodded and put his arm around her."Lets enjoy the movie and jsut ignore the two over there"Gohan said pointing to Sharpner and Eraser.  
  
After the movie.The four went for a walk on the beach. Videl sat on the sand and began to sift a bit in her hand and it dropped to the ground.Eraser and Sharpner were jumping into the water.Gohan was about to when he noticed Videl on the shore, he walked over to her and handed her his jacket.  
  
"How'd you know?"she asked as he sat down."Your Ki dropped and i could tell"he answered as she leaned on him again."whats wrong?"  
  
"I'm just tired"she whispered as she began to warm up at the touch of his body."Wanna go home?"he asked as she stood up.  
  
"That might be a good idea, you can stay"Videl said dusting the sand off her body, He nodded in dissagreement."I"m sorry, but me with those two, not in a way at all, i'd rather train with Vegeta"Gohan answered as Videl smiled and let go of a little giggle.  
  
The two dropped to the ground of Videl's doorstep.  
  
"Thank-you, but you didn't have to fly me home you know"Videl answered as she pulled her keys out of her pocket.She handed him his jacket."Thanks"  
  
"No problem" he answered taking the jacket as he kissed her.She kissed him back."Love you" he whispered  
  
"Huh!! what'd you just say?"Videl asked as he blushed  
  
"L-l-love you"he stuttered.She blushed. "I love you too"she answered and turned around and opened the door."Thank-you for the movie tonight,i'll be by at about 1 tommorow afternoon for the reunion, whena re we telling your parents?"  
  
"I'll tell them soon, give me some time"Gohan answered and lifted in the air.He gave her one last kiss before flying off.She watched him until he was out of sight.She walked inside.  
  
"DADDY!!!"she called as she walked further into the house she saw her father in his room packing his bags."Daddy, what are you doing?"Videl asked sitting on the bed.  
  
"I have to go, your cousin will be coming to stay, she will arrive tommorow mroning"Hercule said stuffing some pictures in his bag.  
  
"Is this because of what i told you?"Videl asked on the verge of king down in tears.He stood up and for the first time since her mother died he hugged her.  
  
"No, it's not because of that, i have to go, your Uncle is very sick and im going to stay with him, he won't survive it im afraid"Hercule said "I'll tell him you said to get well and i'll tell him the news, you never know it might actually give himt he courage to go on, and he really needs to meet this boy of yours"Videl smiled at that. He was finally accepting that Gohan was apart of her life now.  
  
"Thanks Daddy, you'll be back right?"Videl asked as she handed him a photo of her and Gohan, and then on of her when she little and with her parents.  
  
"Yes, i'll be back, now i've called that Goober, he'll be over as soon as he gets the message"Hercule said  
  
"It's GOHAN daddy, and You want him here"Videl said  
  
"Yes, he'll protect you, besides his families stronger then me" Hercule said as He hugged his daughter one last time. "I"ve gotta go, love you Sugar Plum"  
  
"Love you too Dad"Videl answered as she watched him exit the door.*Poor Daddy, he goes through so much*  
  
*****  
  
The following morning when Videl woke, she found there was a tray of food in front of her. She smiled as she noticed the figure beside her.She hugged him.  
  
"Morning"she whispered as their was a knock on the door.Gohan stood up.He answered it.  
  
The girl at the door gasped.(He had no shirt on :P)"Well you must be Gohan" the girl said as Videl walked out to the two.  
  
"Madison, your here, already"Videl said as she welcomed her in Gohan took her bags and plced them upstairs.  
  
"Keep your hands off him alright"Videl said as Gohan etered the room.  
  
"Well, he is a hot little thing isn't he?"Madison said. Madison had long black hair flowing down her back and it was done in a id.  
  
"Videl we've got that reunion this afternoon"Gohan said as Videl nodded.  
  
"Your gonna have to stay here tonight, i've got a reunion to go to, actually it's Gohans but im going as well"Videl said as Madison began to cry.  
  
"You always ditch me"Madison cried  
  
"Madison don't try this on me"Videl said crossing her arms.  
  
"Girls knock it off, im sure Madison can come, mom wouldnt' mind"Gohan said as Videl looked at him, her arms still cross, he could feel her Ki rising. "Dont' get too angry it's not good for you"  
  
"why not, you can"Videl said clenching her fists, Madison just looked.  
  
"she's family"Gohan answered  
  
"Your right, Madison"Videl said sighing "We'd love to bring you along"  
  
"Really"Madison said jumping onto Gohan's arm. He blushed."That's great and we can get to know each other and maybe even go on a date"  
  
"NO such thing'll be happening"Videl said "Not while im here anyway" and with that Videl's mobile phone rang. Videl answered it."Uh it's for you"she handed the phone to Gohan who put it to his ear.  
  
"hello AH!!! MOM"Gohan shouted into the phone, "Yes we're yes, Videl's fine, yes im looking after her, yes we're on our way, oh and by the way we're bringing Videl's cousin Madison alright, yes, she'll behave, yes mom yes see you then yep ok sorry the phone cutting out bye" he put the phone down,"We better go before she gets hysterical"  
  
Videl nodded."Now Madison, i don't want you too...."Videl said as she went into a big lecture about behavour.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah you look like a little angel"ChiChi said fixing up the bow on Gotens suit. Goku was standing next to his 10 year old son, wearing an almost identical outfit.  
  
"Chi, he's just a kid, besides their gonna get wet"Goku said as his wife studied the two infront of him.  
  
"Incase you didn't realise this is the first time since the defeat of Majin Buu, that the entire group has been together, and especially since no one else besides us knows that Gohan and Videl are together it should be pretty big and also Videl's cousin is coming, she had to come here cos her father is sick and Hercule has gone to be with him, he's pretty sure he'll die"ChiChi said fixing up her dress as Gohan walked in followed by two women.One was definately Videl. Videl was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue top which finished jsut udner her chest. It was short. She had her hair down and it was halfway down her back.Madison had her hair in two ids, and was wearing a mini skirt and a skimpy top. Gohan was just wearing pants and a top like he normally did.  
  
"Mom, why does Gohan get to wear normal clothes?"Goten asked his mother who was giving Videl a hug and introducing herself to Madison.  
  
"Because, Gohan is 21 now"ChiChi said  
  
"Well im the same age as you why can't i go in my normal get up?"Goku asked as he got wwacked on the head  
  
"Because Bulma told Vegeta it was a formal occasion so Vegeta's wearing a suit too, but he only said he would if you were"ChiChi explained as the group laughed  
  
"Whats so funny?"Madison asked  
  
"Don't worry you'll know when you meet him"Goku answered as they heard a horn.They ran out and jumped in the plane. Vegeta was wearing a yellow suit. Goku patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta only 6 more hours to go"Goku said  
  
"Kakerot, incase you didn't know this reunion is at that old fella's plce there's a beach there"Vegeta said turning to face the front again Gohan laughed as Madison and Videl began to talk. He had Goten and Trunks sitting on his lap and began to play with him and listen at the same time.  
  
"Listen i want you to not try to steal my boyfriend again"Videl said  
  
"Hey can i help it, if all the guys you chose wanted me?"Madison asked, Videl was angry. Someone put their hand on her shoulder and she flung her hand around and slapped them. On realising who she hit she began to apologise.  
  
"Gohan, im sorry, Gohan"Videl called as a smirk appeared on Vegeta's face.  
  
"well what do you know Kakerots sons girlfriend has a bit of bite in her"Vegeta said as Videl glared at him.  
  
"Don't you start OLD man"Videl said as ChiChi and Bulma giggled.  
  
"Woa Dad, you got ripped by another girl besides mom"Trunks said as he and Goten began to giggle like little girls.  
  
Videl turned to Gohan who was coming to, he had a red mark on his face."Is it time to eat yet?" Videl gently touched where she hit him."I'm sorry"she whispered  
  
"It's alright, just um, make sure i never ever see if your alright when your angry ok"Gohan said smiling.  
  
"See isn't that why that Derek guy left you, you slapped him in the face and kicked him in another place"Madison said  
  
"Will you shut your mouth, you are only 16"Videl said as the plane stopped.Then each person got out. Gohan was greeted by everyone. Especially Krillin. Master Roshi ran up to Videl and began to flirt.  
  
"My arn't you a fine peice of meat?"Roshi asked as Videl blushed.She hid behind Gohan, he wrapped his arms around her. "Look there isn't that a hot chick in a Bikini"Gohan said pointing in the direction of Madison, who was wearing a blue string Bikini.  
  
"Woa"Roshi said and he was off.Videl stayed close to Gohan."Thanks for that"she whispered but he just kissed her forehead and he took her over to Bulma,18, and ChiChi.  
  
"So Videl how are things going with you and Gohan?"18 asked sipping her drink as a little girl with blonde pigtails came running up to her. She was crying.  
  
"What's up now Marron?"18 asked  
  
"Mommy, Trunks knocked down my sand castle, he says that i was uneven"Marron said as Videl got out of her seat and sat on the ground. she began to build a sand castle. Marron saw it and smiled.  
  
"Pretty"Marron said  
  
"You play here, and he won't be able to wreck it and you know what?"Videl said as Marron looked up at her. Videl began to whisper in their ears. Then she spoke loudly. "But don't tell anyone alright"  
  
"Yep"Marron answered and began to play with the sand castle.  
  
Trunks and Goten had began to play Marco polo in the water.Vegeta,Goku,Gohan,Krillin and Yamcha were plying now also.  
  
"MARCO"Trunks shouted as each of the saiyans and non saiyans lowered there Ki levels.  
  
"COME ON YOU DAMN CHILD HURRY UP AND GET US"Vegeta shouted  
  
"Relax Trunks your doing fine"Goku shouted out as Gohan kept looking towards Videl. Madison had now walked up to the group and was asking questions.  
  
"wHy is that man so how can i put this nicely?"Madison asked  
  
"Filthy"ChiChi added  
  
"Lechirus" 18 said  
  
"Old" Bulma said whilst cradling a baby.It was a baby girl and her name was Bra.  
  
"Inconceited Jerk" Videl added  
  
"Yeah, thats what i was looking for"Madison added sitting down.Yamcha walked up to the group and began to flirt with Madison.  
  
"Hey, what do you say we go to my place and play house and you can be the door and i'll slam you all night"Yamcha said  
  
"YAMCHA!!!"Bulma, ChiChi and 18 said at the same time.  
  
"She's 16"Videl added  
  
"VIDEL!!!"Madison said "Never ever tell a guy your real age, besides he is cute"  
  
"Yeah"Videl said "And about twice your age"  
  
All the guys had gotten sick and tired of plying Marco Polo and joined the girls for lunch. Gohan rested his chin Videl's shoulder.  
  
"Nearly dinner time yeh!!"Goten shouted  
  
Just as dinner was served Bulma clapped her hands."Relax guys i've got a toast"Bulma said standing up and holding up her glass of wine. All the others followed, as did, Goten, Trunks and Marron each with a glass of softdrink.  
  
"Ok, lets see, This is a toast to all you guys, how can i say it without you guys we wouldn't be here today. Um you've been wished back to life many times, and MOST of you came back normal"Bulma said as she stared at Yamcha. "With an exception to Yamcha as he was never fully their to behin with" the group laughed. "And i guess i want to say is thank you, and besides if it weren't for goku we wouldn't all be friends today"  
  
"Blasted woman, could you think of anything more mushy then that"Vegeta said taking a drink of his wine.They all began to drink when Gohan stood up."WAIT!!" he said as Videl looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Ok, well i have something to say, it's more of announcement wise instead of a toast"Gohan said "How do i put this um..."Videl stood up.  
  
"Gohan and I are gonna have a baby in 8 monthes"Videl said as ChiChi jumped up from her seat and began to hug the girl bearing her grandchild.Everyone clapped.Goku gave his son a manly hug."I'm proud of you son"Goku answered. "You'll be a good father"  
  
"I hope so"Gohan said looking at Videl and the other girls gathering around "I hope so" 


	2. Friendship

3 monthes later Videl sat up in her bed. She was staring at her fingers. On her ring finger was a ring that Gohan had given to her the previous month when he proposed. Her thought went back to the proposal.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASHBACK  
  
Videl sat up in bed, a pillow behidn her back.She had come down with the flu that week and had a very sore throat. She was eating a bowl of ice cream when Gohan walked in. He gave her a hug.  
  
She tried to speak."H-H-Hey"she gasped.  
  
"Shoosh don't speak, besides i wanted to ask you something"Gohan said as she grabbed a magnadoodle and began to scribble on it. She showed it to him.  
  
[What about?]she asked  
  
"Us"Gohan answered she stared at him before writing again.  
  
[Are you gonna break up, cos if you are just come out with it]Videl said,  
  
"No,NO im not breaking up, infact it;s quiet the opposite"Gohan said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. "Videl Satan, my only love will you do me the honours of becoming my wife?"Gohan asked as she stared at him in shock. She dropped the Magnadoodle.He looked at her, she had her hands over her mouth as he opened the box. Inside it layed a beautiful heart shaped diamong ring.She then smiled and opened her arms for a hug and nodded furiosly.  
  
END FLASHBACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Gohan entered the room and kissed her cheek. He was followed by her father.Videl and Gohan had moved into a place of their own and Gohan was now putting in scholar applications. He had tons and tons of book out from the Local library about being a good parent.  
  
"SugarPlum are you alright?"Hercule asked as he sat by his daughter who had began to smile.She then ran her hand along her belly which had gotten a bit bigger.Her hair was fully down now and came down passed her shoulders. Gohan opened up the window and walked over to her.  
  
"I'm going over to Mom's to ask her about the arrangements, it seems she had this planned for years and she has all the money and everything.We'll be married before the babies born"Gohan said  
  
"But im too fat to fit into a nice weddingdress"Videl said  
  
"SugarPlum your as pretty as ever"Hercule said  
  
"He's right"Gohan whispered kissing her tummy quickly, she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"L-Love You"she whispered  
  
"Love you too, i'll be by later"Gohan answered before leaving.  
  
*Oh Gohan*she thought  
  
*****  
  
"Okay who's the matron of Honour?"ChiChi asked writing on a notebook.  
  
"Eraser, the bridesmaids are Tiara,Jewel and Lilly"Gohan answered as he looked at a folder in his hands."Videl gave these to me, last night wanna see?"  
  
"Sure"ChiChi answered taking a sip of her coffee, Gohan pulled the ultrasound slips out of the folder and held them up to the light. The two smiled.  
  
"Seems like you got a healthy baby there"ChiChi said as Goku walked in followed by Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, they're gonna be 1/3 sayian it's gonna be tough"Goku said  
  
"Yeh, specially since it's Gohan and Videls baby"Trunks said  
  
"Im gonna be an Uncle!!"Goten cheered "Uncle Goten has a nice ring don't it"  
  
"Speaking of Rings, did you get the engraver to engrave what you wanted on it?"Goku asked,Gohan nodded.  
  
"I took Vegeta down with me, he threatened the blast them to bits if they didn't, they decided it was best to particapate"Gohan answered  
  
"Hows Videl?"Goten asked eagerly  
  
"She's fine, shes at home, resting her fathers there"Gohan answered "Mom, when you were pregnant what did you wanna do?"  
  
"Me, i wanted to go out and kick your fathers ass for what he didn to me, it's no picnic"ChiChi answered putting the ultrasound pictures away.  
  
"Anyway back to work, who's the best man?"ChiChi asked  
  
"Well i was thinking along the lines of Dende but..."Gohan trailed off.  
  
"What?"Goku said  
  
"There's gonna be some of Videl's family there, i don't think they'd react well to a namek"Gohan answered "Besides i havent talked it over with Videl"  
  
Meanwhile "Dad, i wish mom were here"Videl said walking into the living room and putting the t.v on.  
  
"I do too, speaking of which she wanted me to give this to you when you got married"Hercule said and reached into his pocket pulling out a locket.It was a star shaped locket.It was as big as her palm and had lots of pictures into it. It had many clear sleeves. There were pictures of Videl's Great Great Great Grandparents, the last one had Videl's parents in it.  
  
"Mom?"Videl said running her fingers along the image in her hands.  
  
"Uh huh, her name was Panna, she was very pretty"hercule answered  
  
"I wish mom was here with us, i wish she could come to the wedding"Videl said  
  
"I know i do too i do too"Hercule said as the doorbell rang.Videl answered it. Once she opened it there were some of her friends and some of them had babis.  
  
"Eraser,Sharpner,Jewel,Tiara,Lilly,Steven,Jason, Lee what are you doing here?"Videl asked as she let them in.  
  
"Well, we kinda figured that you'd be here on and we couldn't leave you alone could we"Eraser said as she walked in followed by the others.  
  
"Yeah, and we bought over some movies, on the guys parts they had to pick a few action ones, but us girls chose Riding in Cars with boys;Save the Last Dance; Center Stage and um what was it called?"Tiara asked looking towards her friends.  
  
"Um Footloose"Jewel answered as Lilly sat on the sofa next to her boyfriend Lee.Hercule got to his feet and grabbed his bag.  
  
"Videl im gonna go ok"Hercule said as Videl walked up to him."Daddy, stay"Videl begged. Ever since she moved out of home, the time they spent together was priceless.  
  
"I've got a meeting to go to, but i'll be by in the next few days ok"Hercule said and kissed her forehead."Bye" he ran off.  
  
"Daddy!!"Videl whispered as Gohan dropped to the ground.He walked over to her."Where's he going??"Gohan asked  
  
"Home"Videl answered as Gohan hugged her.He walked in after her and noticed everyone."What are you all doing here?"Gohan asked  
  
"We're giving Videl a bit of fun"Lilly said  
  
"Oh really, well it has to be done by 6"Gohan said  
  
"Why?"Videl asked  
  
"Because mom wants us over for dinner"Gohan answered as Videl sat on the sofa.He bent down and kissed her."I'll be in the room studying ok"he answered she nodded."K Gohan"Videl answered as he walked off. She looked after him. He was studying so hard about babies and how to be a good parent.He thought that was all that was too it.  
  
That night after dinner. Videl and Gohan went home.When they got home, Eraser was on the doorstep with a baby. Erasers. (he he a big twist eh!!) Videl helped her friend up.She was crying.  
  
"Sharpner, we had an argument"Eraser cried,Gohan unlocked the front door and let them in. Videl sat her down on the sofa and asked Gohan to make a cup of coffee whilst Eraser cradled her child to sleep.  
  
"Can i hold her?"Videl asked  
  
"Sure"Eraser said nodding.  
  
"she's so pretty, baby Chelsea"Videl answered as Gohan entered the room and handed each of them a cup of coffee.Gohan sat down and Videl leaned on him.Eraser explained everything that happened.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you want"Gohan suggested "As Videl's friend your practically family"Videl smiled.*I love this man*she thought to herself as she held his hand  
  
"Are you sure that was the case?"Videl asked as she looked at the man asleep on the sofa next to her. He had his head on her lap and was sleeping soundly.  
  
"I'm sorry for doing this to you"Eraser said  
  
"Hey no problem besides we've been friends since....well foreever i remember when we first met..."Videl said  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASHBACK  
  
Chibi Videl entered her class in grade one. she looked around the class and was nervous.  
  
"Miss Satan"the teacher said. Videl stared at him.  
  
"Yes Mr Hayes"Videl said smiling up at the teacher.  
  
"Would you like to take a seat next to um....Daisy,May-lynne, and Rae?"Mr Hayes asked looking at the young child in front of him. The daughter of the great Hercule.Still seemed weird.Videl nodded and took her seat.  
  
At lunch the same day, Videl walked around the school.She spotted a young girl with short blonde hair.She was getting bullied.  
  
"Ah ha, man what a wimp"the first boy said  
  
"LOSER!!"the second said raising his hand in the 'loser' sign. The rest of the group began to laugh as the girl cried.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me?"the girl asked  
  
"Because we're bigger"the first said  
  
"And bigger means better"the second added  
  
"And better means meaner"the third said as the group pushed her down to the ground again.  
  
"HEY!!"a voice said as the group turned to face the voice. It was a girl."Why are you pickign on her, why don't you pick on somebody your own size!!" the girl shouted as the group turned to her.  
  
They raised their fists and went in for the kill. Each punch missed her and she flattened them to the groun.  
  
"MOMMY!!!"the first one cried clutching his grazed knee.  
  
"GO!!"the girl said as the group ran off, she knelt down to the girl on the groun."Are you ok?"  
  
the girl hugged herself even closer then before.  
  
"Just go away"the girl said  
  
"but...my names Videl"Videl siad and held out her hand for the girl. Who happily took it.  
  
"My names Eraser"Eraser said getting to her feet.  
  
"Those boys won't bother you anymore"Videl answered turning to go and eat her lunch on her own.  
  
"HEY VIDEL!!"Eraser shouted, Videl turned to face her."Wanna eat lunch with me today?"Videl nodded. At last a friend.  
  
END FLASHBACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"Remember"Videl said  
  
"Yes i remember, you've always been saving me from danger and painl, but when your mother died i couldn't help you"Eraser said  
  
"I know, but you still had a shoulder for me to cry on when i needed it.I never thought i'd say this but if it weren't for you i don't think i'd have met Gohan"Videl said  
  
"What do you mean?"Eraser asked her friend.  
  
"Well i was only going to Orange Star because yu were, if you had've gone to Daley High School, so would've i"Videl answered as the two smiled."Now time for bed, you can sleep in our bed tonight, i won't be able to move anyway"  
  
"Are you sure?"Eraser asked  
  
"Yes, and use the crib that we bought so Chelsea can get some sleep"Videl said as Eraser gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks Videl i owe you big time"Eraser said before walking off.Videl getnly slapped (:p) gohan in the face he woke up with a start.  
  
"Huh!! 4927!! HUH??"He said noticing Videl."Thank-you get up, i've gotta pull out the sofa lounge"Videl said He got up as well and pulled out the bed. The two climbed in. Gohan plced his arm around his fiancee and smiled at her belly in between her and him.  
  
"Night gohan" she whispered  
  
"night Vi.."Gohan started but had fallen asleep.  
  
The following morning, Eraser was up bright and early. She had to for Chelsea. Videl awoke when Gohan gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you"gohan whispered.As she rolled over onto her back."Don't worry"Videl answered as she looked at her watch."Oh no im late for class"Videl said as she jumped to her feet and found her bag and everything packed  
  
"Relaz, i called and said you had weren't feeling too well that the morning sickness was getting to you"Gohan said as she sat back on her pillow "And they said to take the day off"  
  
"Thank-you"she whispered turning to Eraser who had handed her a cup of coffee."I've gotta go, i'll be back later, i'll get your homework for you, so you don't fall behind"Gohan answered as he picked up his bag and walked out the door.  
  
"Don't worry about it!"she shouted as he jumped in the air. He dropped to the ground and went inside.  
  
"What!!"He said  
  
"I'm dropping out"Videl answered  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll explain later, now get your butt int gear ok"Videl answered as he left again."Morning Eraser"  
  
"Morning, thanks for helping us out too"Eraser said as Videl smiled.  
  
"No problem"Videl answered as there was a knock on the door. She opened it."Sharpner" "Yeah, i've come to sort things out"Sharpner said as Videl moved away frpom the door to let him in.  
  
Her belly was getting bigger by the week.She let him in."I'm gonna catch up with Gohan alright, i'll be back later"Videl said grabbing her backpack and heading out the door.  
  
"FLYING NIMBUS!!!"she shouted as the yellow cloud flew to her. She closed her eyes. She didn't think that the cloud would listen to her call. She had never tried riding the cloud and knew that if she fell it would hurt her a great deal, but she had to much weight to carry herself.  
  
"Nimbus, please don't drop me i don't wanna hurt the baby"Videl whispered as Nimbus went down to the ground and flattened out. She stood on it. Nimubs began to lift up. she felt her body rise as well.Soon enough nimbus was 20 metres in the air.And she was ontop of it.  
  
"Yay, Nimbus catch up to Gohan for me"Videl said as the cloud flew off.  
  
*****  
  
That night when Gohan and Videl got home. Eraser had cooked dinner and everything was set.  
  
"Whats all this for?"Videl asked as se placed her bags on the bench.  
  
"To say thank-you"Sharpner added"We worked things out thanks to you guys we were able to think about our priorities"  
  
"Thats good"Videl answered  
  
"Great, I'm Starved"Gohan answered as the group laughed. 


	3. Brought Closer Together

Okay guys this chapter is especially for Pan Sn .She reviewed my work sooooooooooooo nicely and i just like to thank-her, here's ya wish i got the next chapter up. I really don't know where i'm going with this so if you know of something that you would like to happen feel free to email me @ cosmic_twilight@hotmail.com that way we can get good idea's in this peice.  
  
Thanks  
  
Once again Pan Son this is for you, and by the way sweetie i luved your fic The Proposal. It was awesome.  
  
Chapter 3 - Brought Closer Together  
  
*********************************************************************Videl sat up in her bed. She was in hospital she looked around the room. She saw her father asleep; he had a magazine on his chest. She couldn't help but laugh. She ran her hand over her belly. Where the large bump was, was now none. Someone walked in. It was Gohan; he had a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Gohan" she whispered, he walked over to her and quickly kissed her. He handed the flowers to her. She sniffed them."They're beautiful, thank-you"  
  
"No problem, he should go home," Gohan said noticing Hercule.  
  
"I know but he won't he wants to see his grand-daughter, not to mention so do I, have you seen her yet?"Videl asked sitting gup in her bed.  
  
He nodded."Nope, but I think Mom's kinda going overboard, she's already set up a trust fund and she's only 12 hours old"  
  
"Yeah well, Vegeta's hoping that she has more bite in it then you and he's training Trunks and Bra extra hard to be stronger then her, only Bra can't be bothered training"Videl said smiling as the door opened and in walked a nurse carrying a pink bundle. She handed the bundle to Videl.Gohan sat next to Videl on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist as she held the child.  
  
The child's eyes were closed. She had black hair and looked very pretty."She' beautiful like her mommy"Gohan whispered as Videl smiled, she leaned back on him.  
  
"You're a flirt you know"she said, he kissed her temple.  
  
"I know but you love it"Gohan said "Y'know I doubt she'll have anything of me"  
  
"Oh I think she does"Videl whispered removing the blanket off the child and revealed a tail."She's 1/3 saiyan remember"the child opened up her eyes. Instead of glistening blue, she had deep, meaningful black eyes."And it looks like she's gonna be like her Daddy"  
  
Gohan blinked."Is that a good thing"Videl inched her face towards him and kissed him deeply?  
  
"Don't be so down on yourself, you are everything I hoped for, besides as long as she's not going super saiyan or risking her life I'll be happy"Videl just sighed, she watched Gohan who was still staring at the child his lovely wife was holding. His gaze was fixed on her tail; he put his hand on the tail and pulled.  
  
"GOHAN!"Videl almost shouted  
  
"What"Gohan asked?  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm pulling off this tail, I nearly killed my mother when I had it"Gohan said pulling on the tail. Pan screamed.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"With any luck she won't be like me, and it'll be gone forever" Gohan said as he chuckled  
  
"Yes, don't remind me that was humiliating" Videl said thinking back to the um how can I say it.... Awkward...moment between her and Gohan when his tail just happened to reappear.  
  
1 month later, the young family was settling into life as a new family. Videl was at the kitchen table with a couple of textbooks open. She could barely keep her head up.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Pan screamed. Videl's head dropped. *I can't take much more of this* she thought running into her room where Gohan was getting out of bed. Bags underneath his eyes. She walked over to the crib and picked the child up and began to feed her.  
  
"Go back to sleep" Videl said to her husband who had dropped back on the bed.  
  
"Hmm, what times my lecture tommorow?"Gohan asked running his hand through his dark hair.  
  
"10 am why?" Videl asked  
  
"Ok, what's the time now?"  
  
"It's 11 am"  
  
"Good" He kissed her cheek quickly and dropped on the bed asleep. She looked at him.  
  
"Night Gohan" she whispered "I'm so tired, I don't think I can keep up my studies and this child"  
  
She looked at the child in her arms; she burped her, changed her clothes and nappy and then went into the living room as the phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello" she asked  
  
"Hey Vi, it's Eraser" Eraser asked, "I was wondering if you need any help wth Pan or anything?"  
  
"We're fine"  
  
"You don't sound it"  
  
"Just a bit of lost sleep that's all, nothing I can't handle I'm the daughter of Hercule"  
  
"Yeh, I know but I'm here for you if you need anyone to baby-sit"  
  
"I know Eraser, thank-you for the offer"  
  
"No probs"  
  
"Listen I gotta go, I'm gonna hit the sack now that Pan's asleep, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Videl put the phone down and sat at the table. She began to work on her studies.  
  
When Gohan woke up he looked at the alarm clock on the desk next to the bed. *Hmm it's only 2 o'clock* he thought looking around. He looked at Pan. *She's ok*, *now where's Videl*. He went into the kitchen and found her. Her head on the the desk in between 2 textbooks. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms. She woke up and wrapped her arms around his neck, immediatley falling asleep. He dropped her on their bed. She buried herself under the blankets.  
  
"Stay with me?" she asked gently. how could he resist. He climbed in and held her in his arms. She smiled briefly before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
When she woke she was alone. There was a note on the bedside table. She picked it up. It as from Gohan.  
  
'Dear Videl,  
hope your not as tired today, don't worry about Pan just relax, I'll be home later with a surprise for you. Love you heaps.  
  
love Gohan'  
  
*I wonder what he's up to* she thought placing the letter next to her. She sighed as she looked over to the crib next to the bed. "Where's Pan?" she asked herself, but then lied down on the bed again. "Gohan wouldn't let anything happen to her so I know she's safe" she whispered before dozing off again. When she awoke again she looked at her watch. It was seven at night. She jumped up in fright, she felt a hand grip her shoulder. It was Gohan.  
  
"Careful don't wanna stress yourself out do ya?" he asked sweetly as she began to cry. "Huh? why are you crying?"  
  
"I don't wanna loose you" she sobbed into his now wet shirt. He wrapped his masculine arms around her.  
  
"Calm down, what made you say something like that, you'll never lose me you'll be stuck with me forever"  
  
Her breathing began to slow down. "Thank-you"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"for just being there" she cuddled closer to him as he grabbed the remote and turned the t.v on.  
  
"Now I know how much you like to perve on guys without their shirts on so I got you Hercules, um You Drive me crazy, and Coyote Ugly" he said as she smiled, she took his shirt off and threw it across the room. She leaned on him.  
  
"Your nice and warm" she giggled.  
  
Meanwhile ChiChi was holding a bottle in her hand as Goku played with Pan.  
  
"Dear i think it's time that she got fed and went to sleep" chichi said  
  
"but she doesn't want to, who's a good girl yes she is yes she is" Goku said playing with his grand-daughter.  
  
"Goku she needs her rest, besides she's gotta be a scholar like her daddy"  
  
"Chi, let her have some fun in her life"  
  
"No way Goku, she is not gonna be like you""  
  
"But Chi"  
  
"No way, time for bed"  
  
The following morning Videl woke up alone. Once again. she was always alone, Gohan had so much work to do what with being a scholar he hardly had to have fun. He only saw Pan a few hours a day, and Videl hardly ever saw him, except for those brief moments when they were alone. Sometimes she forget he cared for her.  
  
"Oh Gohan I don't know how long we can last like this" Videl whispered to herself. 


End file.
